


if I could just find the words

by cryingintheclub



Series: words I never said [1]
Category: Australian Rules Football RPF
Genre: 2016 premiership season, Adelaide Crows, Angst, Bittersweet, Carlton Blues, M/M, trade angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingintheclub/pseuds/cryingintheclub
Summary: in the wake of the trade period, Marc becomes unsure of where he stands.





	if I could just find the words

Marc had never thought Bryce would leave. After all their years together, Bryce had never mentioned or given a slight hint that he wanted to leave the navy blue mob, rich in history and culture and a point to prove.

But then Marc heard from the back of a newspaper that Bryce's manager was negotiating a deal for Bryce to leave the Blues for the Crows. He was leaving to go back home, to Adelaide.

 _Home_. Bryce had always told Marc that his home was here. With him, in Melbourne. He had been at the club for ten years now. Bryce said that if he had wanted to leave he would have done it already. But then why was his manager negotiating a deal to return back to Adelaide?

How could Bryce turn his back on Marc, as well as on the promise he made his father and Stephen 'Sticks' Kernahan all those years ago?

Marc knew that Carlton weren't doing so well. 2015 was a hard year; for the club and Marc and Bryce personally. Coming last of the ladder did that to you. Fingers had to be blamed at someone; so Marc, Bryce and the coach got blamed. Marc knew Bryce was struggling with the criticism thrown at him, born on and off the field. But Carlton had improved this year. With a new coach and fresh faces at the club, both coaching staff and players; Carlton were reinvented. Carlton were on the rise, and Marc thought Bryce wanted to be apart of that.  
  
_Marc_ _thought_ _wrong_.

Marc knew the rush he got when they won. The navy blue faithful jumping up out of their seats in pure euphoria who supported them week by week, the smiles that were etched on the coach's face as well as the youngsters gave Marc a feeling he experienced rarely. Marc savoured each win, the sweet feeling it gave him knowing that they proved everybody wrong. He thought Bryce felt the same way.

Marc would never tell Bryce what he was feeling. There wasn't a label on whatever they were, and Marc didn't want to overstep the mark. He knew that if he did he could lose Bryce for good.

Which is why he tried his hardest to show Bryce what he would be missing if he left for Adelaide. He tried his hardest, and when the time came, it would end with no regrets from his side. It wouldn't hurt any less, but at least nobody could say he didn't try. Because he did, and maybe it wasn't just good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> \- this was written back in october last year when bryce wanted to leave carlton for personal reasons  
> \- bryce's father and stephen kernahan are close friends and bryce made a promise to be a one club player  
> \- stephen kernahan is referred to a 'sticks' as he was a prolific goal-kicker during his time at carlton  
> \- 2015 was a year to forget; getting the wooden spoon, coach resigning mid-year & players requesting trades  
> \- 2016 saw a new carlton; new coach and over fifteen new players saw carlton as a completely new team. older players who were out of form were dominating and fresh faces were proving themselves


End file.
